


Then and Now

by SharkGirl



Series: Wuko Drabbles [6]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles, Sweet, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: Day 3 of being his bodyguardversusDay 1 of their honeymoonorTwo times Mako woke up to Wu clinging to him like an octopus.
Relationships: Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Series: Wuko Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017483
Comments: 5
Kudos: 106





	Then and Now

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to see a side by side of Mako's reactions to waking up with Wu wrapped around him like an octopus from a few days into his bodyguard assignment to the first day of their honeymoon.
> 
> That's it. That's the fic. 
> 
> Originally posted to Twitter~  
> Please enjoy!!

Mako groaned as he tried to shift into a more comfortable position. He'd fallen asleep with his neck at a weird angle and his right arm had gone numb.

But when he attempted to move, he was met with resistance.

He thought for a moment that he'd managed to get tangled in the sheets, but that wasn't the case, not if the warm weight on his side was any indication.

It had been years since Bolin had sneaked into his bed. But even as Mako thought it, he knew that was wrong. Bolin was significantly heavier than the person currently latched onto him like a slumbering octopus.

And it couldn't be Bolin, anyway. He was off helping Kuvira while Mako had just started his new assignment in Republic City.

Wait. His new assignment. 

Mako cracked an eye open and saw that, yes, the prince of the Earth Kingdom was, in fact, clinging to him in his sleep.

Ugh. Could this job get any worse? 

And how Wu had managed to migrate from his own, much bigger bed in the main room of the hotel suite to Mako's little twin mattress was beyond him.

Wu muttered in his sleep, snuggling closer to Mako's side.

He groaned. How long was this assignment supposed to be again?

*~*

Mako's entire right side was numb. He managed to straighten his leg and hissed as it came back to life, the pins and needles spreading all the way up to his hip.

His neck hurt -- his pillow was wedged partially under his shoulder -- and he couldn't move the top half of his body.

But that was because of a certain someone. A pleasant weight on his chest and arm -- warm and comforting and precious all at once.

Mako opened his eyes, taking a moment to adjust to the sunlight filtering in through the window.

It was already this late, huh? 

When he managed to roll at least partially onto his side, he smiled at the slumbering form in his arms. Wu was still fast asleep, his dark eyelashes resting atop his cheekbones and his lips parted slightly as soft snores escaped them.

Mako brought his free hand up to caress Wu's face, the ring on his third finger glinting in the afternoon sunlight.

This was what he was going to wake up to every morning for the rest of his life.

Wu mumbled something incoherent before snuggling closer to Mako's side and burying his face in the crook of his neck. Wu's warm breath fanned across Mako's skin pleasantly.

He sighed, kissing the crown of Wu's head before wrapping his free arm around his husband and drifting back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> They're so in love~
> 
> Please comment and kudos to let me know what you think! Also, feel free to check out my other wuko content on Twitter @bySharkGirl~


End file.
